


Treasure Memories

by Konoya



Series: Treasure Memories [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multichapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bold > Bahasa Jepang</p>
    </blockquote>





	Treasure Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Bold > Bahasa Jepang

_“Panggilan untuk penerbangan Garuda Bxxx dengan rute Jakarta Tokyo diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang agar segera memasuki ruang tunggu.”_

 

“Cepatan Ei. Ntuh pesawat kita.” Seorang gadis mungil mencoba untuk melalui beberapa orang yang berada di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

 

“Iya.” Balas gadis yang dipanggil Ei.

 

“Lu sih. Pakai bawa barang sebanyak itu.” Seorang gadis tinggi sewot sambil merapikan mp3 player yang sempat ia gunakan untuk mengisi waktu luang selama dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

 

“Ya wajarlah gua bawa banyak. Kita disana kan seminggu. Emang nggak perlu ganti baju apa?”. Balas Ei sambil berlari-lari kecil agar barang bawaannya tidak ambruk.

 

“Ya tapi nggak musti 2 koper gede begini kali. Ntar yang ada lu kerepotan.” Ucap gadis tinggi yang kini berada berdampingan dengan Ei.

 

“Ei, Kouchan. Sudah. Bukan waktunya buat bertengkar. Cepat Chek-In. Kita udah telat.” Perintah Gadis mungil tersebut sambil menyerahkan barang-barangnya ke pihak pengurus keberangkatan.

 

“Iya.”

 

Kurang lebih 8 jam tiga gadis muda menghabiskan waktu didalam perjalanan menuju negeri sakura. Ira (Iwip), Indah (Ei), dan Gigis (Kouchan), tiga gadis yang memutuskan menghabiskan liburan cuti mereka untuk pergi ke Jepang. Mereka berjuang keras agar dapat mengumpulkan uang dan juga waktu yang pas agar mereka dapat mengambil kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali.

 

“Huaah~ Akhirnya, sampai juga disini. Tapi kok dingin yah?” Kouchan mencoba untuk merentangkan tangan, namun dengan cepat, kembali memperbaiki sweater setelah merasakan hawa dingin di bandara Narita.

 

“Iyah yah. Kok bisa dingin? Sekarang musim apaan yah?” Ucap ei sembari mengikuti Kouchan yang sudah mulai menggigil karena sweater yang ia gunakan tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan cuaca dingin.

 

“Jeng-jeng sekalian, tentu saja dingin, sekarang kan bulan desember, wajar kalau sudah mulai dingin.” Gadis mungil yang juga sudah tau mengenai cuaca jepang kini sibuk merapikan bawaannya.

 

“Oiyah yah, aku lupa kalo kita pergi nya bulan desember. Sorry guys, demi kejepang, kerjaan tak mengenal waktu. Hahaha.” Kata ei dengan polosnya.

 

“Setuju!” Kouchan yang tak mau kalah hanya bisa berteriak setuju.

 

“Dasar. Yaudah, kita ke hotel dulu. Baru habis tuh mutar-mutar.” Perintah gadis yang berbadan mungil.

 

“Oia Wip. Yang ngurus hotel siapa?” Tanya Kouchan tiba-tiba.

 

“Oh.. itu si Ei yang urus.”

 

“Yoa, Its me. Udah dapat kok. Tapi aku belum booking sih. Kelupaan aku. Hehehe.” Lagi-lagi dengan tampang tak bersalah, Gadis berawakan Chines itu mengaku dengan senyum yang ceria.

 

Iwip dan kouchan hanya bisa tertunduk lemas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Tempat pertama yang akan disinggahi tak dapat langsung dinikmati.

 

“Sorry guys, namanya juga sibuk. Jadi nggak merhatiin sih.”

 

“Yaudah. Kita kesana aja dulu. Ntar Booking disana.” Mulai beranjak pergi dan diikuti oleh kedua gadis lainnya. Iwip hanya bisa pasrah, begitu juga dengan Kouchan yang walaupun dalam kondisi seperti ini tetap santai.

 

“Oia, Kamu udah tau nggak kira-kira harga penginapannya?” Tanya Kouchan.

 

“Sudah sih. Tapi ada 2 tempat nih. Pertama Tokyo Green Hotel Korakuen, harganya kisaran 81an dollar, lokasinya kira-kira 230meter dari Tokyo Dome. Trus yang kedua ada hotel YMCA, Harganya kisaran 51an dollar, dan lokasinya 540meter dari Tokyo Dome. Nah mau pilih yang mana?” Jelas Ei panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan catatan yang berisikan penemuan lengkapnya.

 

“Wah. Detailnya. Yaudah, kita kesana sekarang.” Ucap Iwip dengan rasa kagum, dan hanya di tanggapin dengan anggukan oleh Kouchan. Dan akhirnya tiga sahabat tersebut berbondong-bondong meninggalkan bandara Narita.

 

“ASTAGA. KITA LUPA KE MONEY CHANGER!!” Tiba-tiba Gadis mungil itu mendadak berhenti, dan alhasil 2 temannya yang ikut berjalan sukses menabrang punggung Iwip.

 

“Aww. Hidungku.” Ei mengelus hidungnya yang sukses menabrang punggung kurus Iwip.

 

“Jangan ngagetin kenapa wip? Biasa aja donk. Lu udah kek induk ayam kelupaan anaknya.” Ejek Kouchan yang selamat dalam cidera ringan.

 

“Perumpaan lu garing kouchan.” Masih dengan kegiatan mengelus hidungnya, Ei masih sempat mengejek Kouchan.

 

“Hey~ I just want to trying make some funny joke.” Kouchan mencoba membela diri yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala kedua temannya.

 

“Whatever” Ucap Ei dan Iwip serentak.

 

Akhirnya, ketiga gadis itupun kembali dan menuju money changer. Begitu sampai tempat yang dituju, tak disangka mereka harus mengantri hingga 30 antrian. Begitu banyak turis yang datang pada bulan-bulan seperti ini.

 

“Gendeng, Ini antrian atau ular.” Gerutu Kouchan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya.

 

“Iya nih. Apa money changer nya cuma 1 biji yah? Miskin bener Jepang.” Sambung Ei yang tak kalah menggurutunya.

 

“Guys, tenanglah. Menunggu sebentar juga nggak apa-apa kan.” Iwip yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah kesal karena harus menunggu, mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua temannya yang sedari tadi menggerutu.

 

“Eh. Lihat deh, itu cowok mirip sule.” Tiba-tiba tanpa ada angin atau topan, Kouchan membuat temannya beralih ke arah pria yang ditunjuk oleh gadis tinggi disebelah mereka.

 

“Yang mana? Mana?” Iwip yang tak sabar, berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh Kouchan.

 

“Itu yang berdiri dekat tiang sebelah kanan itu. Arah jam 10 dink.” Masih dalam kondisi melihat sang sosok, Kouchan menjelaskan arah dimana teman-temannya harus melihat.

 

“Eh iya. Tapi keknya lebih mirip Azis kalo kurus ceking deh.” Akhirnya dari kedua temannya, Ei yang menemukan sosok yang dimaksud oleh teman tingginya. Sedangkan iwip masih meraba-raba dimana sosok tersebut.

 

“Hah? Emang lu pernah lihat Azis kurus ceking? Seumur-umur, gua kagak pernah lihat deh.” Ucap Kouchan sambil memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

 

“Kan gua bilang KALO KURUS! Gimana sih lu.” Jelas Ei sedikit kesal.

 

“Aku malah mikirnya itu Andre.” Tiba-tiba Iwip meletuk dengan opini teranehnya.

 

“HAH!! Gila si Iwip, Lagi sarap lu? Begituan dibilang mirip Andre?” Ei terbelalak sedangkan Kouchan sibuk menahan tawa.

 

“Kan dari jauh jeng. Dari jauh gini, mirip siapapun bisa jadi kan.” Bela Gadis berperawakan sunda itu.

 

“Nggak juga, Yang jelas dari sejauh manapun, itu orang nggak mungkin mirip Ueda.” Dengan santainya Ei malah membandingkan sosok yang dilihat dengan idola yang berasal dari negeri sakura tersebut.

 

“Kalo itu mah ya pasti jauh.” Kata Iwip.

 

“Udah akh. Ini Nunggunya masih lama nggak ya?” Tanya Gadis yang memakai Th-Shirt biru muda ini.

 

“Wip, Lu lagi laper yah? Ampe mikir itu mirip andre?” Komen Kouchan pada saat topic yang dibahas sudah usai.

 

“Ini satu, baru juga beberapa menit, Basi nya keluar. Hello~ Ms. Dink, Topicnya udah ganti!” Ei yang semakin kesal mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekkan ke arah kouchan yang kini menjadi cemberut.

 

“Hahahhaha. Sabar Ei.” Ucap Iwip.


End file.
